1. Field
The invention relates to display of two-dimensional (2D) images and three-dimensional (3D) images.
2. Description of the Related Art
A 2D image sequence includes images captured from one point of view, and a 3D image sequence includes images captured from at least two points of view. In particular, a 3D image sequence including left- and right-viewpoint images can be displayed three-dimensionally on a 3D displaying apparatus that allows an image to be projected on both a left eye and a right eye of a user.
Current 3D displaying apparatuses can display an input 3D image sequence three-dimensionally, and can also display an input 2D image sequence two-dimensionally. Predetermined 3D displaying apparatuses can determine a display mode by extracting a parameter or flag, indicating whether an input image sequence is to be displayed two-dimensionally or three-dimensionally, from the input image sequence.